


Another Reason The Odyssey is a Good Car

by DMisforDaddyMaster



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, car sex it's just car sex that's all it is, oh and also a few feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMisforDaddyMaster/pseuds/DMisforDaddyMaster
Summary: 'Have you ever had sex in this car?Would you like to?'This is my official send-off for Odyssey-San. She had a good run.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Another Reason The Odyssey is a Good Car

If Henry had learned one lesson since he’d first been dragged through that portal, it was that everything in the Forgotten Realms was unpredictable. Rest stops were no exception.

For all the times they’d all camped out in the car, there had also been cramped two-bed rooms, questionable customer service and enough culture shock to perplex the most oblivious of dads. None of this ever mattered when they were as tired as they usually were. But this was the first time anyone had been outright banned.

Darryl hadn’t meant to piss off the firecracker of an owner with his (frankly funny, Henry thought) jokes, but the upshot of it was that he’d graciously agreed to sleep in the Odyssey, parked with the horses out back, while the rest of them caught some shut-eye in the one room they could afford.

But Henry was restless. He’d had a stressful week, and there was only so long he could listen to Glenn rant about chemtrails before his brain exploded. He missed Darryl. A night in wasn’t the same without their subtly yet increasingly flirtatious banter, that always amounted frustratingly to nothing without access to an ounce of privacy. He just knew Darryl would be sitting in the driver’s seat, staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t want that for Darryl either, he knew all of their minds were kind of dangerous places to wander alone right now.

‘I’m just gonna go get some fresh air, guys.’ Henry announced, cutting through a slim gap in the conversation.

‘Alright man, be safe.’

‘Will do. Don’t wait up for me.’ And with that he was out of the room, making a beeline for where he already knew he was headed. He stopped only to buy a bottle of the nearest mysterious beverage on the bar with the last of the cash in his pocket.

He saw Darryl the second he turned the corner towards the barn. The light was on in the van, illuminating exactly what Henry had predicted. Darryl was so out of it that he didn’t even notice Henry until he knocked on the passenger window.

Henry suppressed a laugh as Darryl almost jumped out of his skin, and then smiled when he recognized the face outside. The window slid down.

‘Am I in trouble, officer?’ Darryl called.

‘No but you’re about to be.’ Henry waved the bottle of booze, ‘I thought you might like some company.’

There was a click as Darryl unlocked the van, and Henry slid into the passenger seat, passing over the bottle.

‘Hey.’ He said.

‘Hey. What is this, exactly?’

‘I have no idea. You wanna taste it and find out?’

The bottle was full of sweet wine, dark enough to stain their tongues as they passed the bottle between them. It warmed Henry’s skin and loosened his shoulders without being enough to jeopardize his brain. He sipped it slowly and watched Darryl’s lips on the bottle while they talked about everything and nothing; movies, music, old memories.

The leather seat cradled Henry as he turned, resisting his urge to just crawl across the console and tangle himself up in Darryl. Wine always made him a little needy, a little too aware of the space between him and other people. Tonight, though, he wanted to be touched by Darryl Wilson and Darryl Wilson alone. And he had a sneaking suspicion based on body language that the feeling was mutual.

It colored the conversation, of course, the topics turning less innocent, full of jokes and anecdotes with salacious detail. Henry sat on a question for a while, mulling it over before he decided to screw it all and ask. Partially because he was interested, and mostly because he’d come to favor direct communication as the best way to get what he, and hopefully both parties, really wanted.

‘Have you ever had sex in this car?’

Darryl spluttered, then played it off as a casual laugh.

‘Uh, no! Actually. Yeah, you would think- because of the reclining seats and everything, but yeah it never...I guess it never came up.’

Henry had dropped all pretense of looking away now. He turned sideways in his seat to study Darryl’s expressions, pushing down prickling nerves.

‘Would you like to?’

For a second, Darryl’s face froze. Then suddenly his eyes were wide and his color was rising fast. Henry watched him mentally flail around for some kind of solid ground.

‘W-with, with y-? With who?’

‘With me is what I’m asking- what I’m….inviting.’ Henry ran his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to keep his hands off Darryl until he had made a decision, one way or another. ‘But I can take it back if you’re not-’

‘No!’ Darryl’s response was sharp and Henry raised his eyebrows with interest. ‘No, I...I do. I mean I...want to. I just- I wasn’t expecting that at all.’

‘Let me come on a little less strong, then.’ Henry leaned closer across the console, and Darryl turned his face back to him for the first time since his proposition. Henry was close enough to hear his breath shake. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Darryl barely took a moment to nod before he covered Henry’s mouth with his own, strong hands cupping the back of his head as Henry’s hands gripped the front of Darryl’s shirt.

Henry’s lips parted and Darryl wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his thumb stroking Henry’s cheek. Hungry for a shred of control, Henry sucked Darryl’s lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and eliciting a noise from Darryl’s throat that made him shiver. Just when he thought he’d gotten the upper hand, Darryl’s hands grabbed his thighs and suddenly he was being moved; half lifted, half dragged, across the Odyssey’s console. Henry turned for a moment to switch off the light above the dashboard, then landed heavily in Darryl’s lap in the warm darkness.

For the first time, Henry felt fully immersed in all the things he secretly loved about Darryl. His beard scratched his skin, and his body was big and strong beneath him as his hands ran up and down his body. Darryl’s hands had always been unmistakably sexy; on the steering wheel, on his hips, on the hilt of his axe; but _this_ was oh so much better.

And then suddenly, those hands were balled into fists at his sides, pushing him away, holding him at a safe distance. Darryl’s lips were slightly swollen in a way that made Henry feel a little proud, but his eyes were filled with regret.

‘I don’t think I should do this.’ He sighed.

‘Did I cross a boundary? What’s going on?’ Henry felt a trickle of panic slip down his spine.

‘No, no, you didn’t. Listen, I really like you okay? Like, I really really like you.’

Henry waited for the sentence to turn against him. It never did.

‘And I want this, obviously.’ Darryl continued, ‘But honestly, I feel like fooling around with you as a friend is gonna mess with my feelings, y’know. That’s… that’s gonna be bad for the team.’

Henry was taken aback. He had been fully expecting Darryl to have regrets about his sexuality, or about Henry, or even about the car. Surprise blended with relief in his mind.

‘Darryl.’ He whispered, ‘I really really like you, too. I thought it was obvious.’

Maybe it had been obvious to him. He’d forgotten how good he was at accidentally masking his own emotions.

‘I want to be more than just your friend, if that’s what you want. I would love to explore deeper levels of emotional and nonsexual intimacy with you. And I also want to fool around, y’know, because you’re hot. And I'm into you.’

Darryl’s breath came out in a little chuckle as his hands relaxed. One of his fingers toyed idly with Henry’s belt loop.

‘You think I’m hot?’

Henry leaned into him again, moving his thighs closer to Darryl’s hips.

‘You remember the sex pit? In Neverwinter?’

‘Yeah, wow. That seems like forever ago.’

‘Right? And can you believe, in all that time, I never forgot how much I liked taking your shirt off.’

Darryl’s breath hitched as Henry pulled him in by the collar for a quick kiss before reaching down to untuck his shirt from his pants. Within seconds Darryl’s worn polo was discarded on the passenger seat and Henry’s mouth was on him, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest, all while his hands gently stroked his lower stomach. Henry could feel Darryl hardening beneath his leg, and he rolled his hips just once to tease him, enjoying the groan that escaped from Darryl’s lips. Then Darryl was following suit, pulling Henry’s baggy t-shirt over his head with ease. For a few moments, Darryl just held him, chin scratching his neck, drinking in the skin-on-skin contact, before a shift in Henry’s weight seemed to remind him of more pressing matters at hand.

Darryl abandoned his jeans in the foot well of the driver's seat and Henry took to appreciating the outline of his dick in his boxers, slowly tracing the length and squeezing his bulge while Darryl gripped Henry’s legs and bit his lip to muffle the sound he was making.

Henry leaned in for another kiss, and Darryl stopped him to gently remove his glasses, tossing them into the back seat before melting into his mouth, humming little moans as Henry slipped his hand under the fabric, brushing hot skin with his fingertips before closing his hand around Darryl’s length and bringing it out into the air.

‘Sorry about this.’ He muttered, breaking the kiss for just a second to spit on his hand before returning to his focus, stroking firmly. Darryl’s hands on his ass and the way he bucked slightly under him made it harder and harder to ignore his own erection, and as if on cue, Darryl was helping him out of his shorts and underwear until he was sitting naked in Darryl’s lap.

Despite everything, Henry was nervous that this would be the moment that freaked Darryl out, given that he had only ever been like this with his wife. But Darryl’s gaze on him was reverent, taking in every inch of him without flinching. Blue moonlight crept through the van’s windows as Darryl shyly sucked two of his fingers, before taking Henry in hand, marking the skin of his collarbone with his mouth. The roughness of Darryl, his lightly calloused hands, were everything Henry imagined they’d be, and almost overwhelming. He wanted all of it.

‘Are my condoms still out here?’ He gasped, and Darryl broke away to reach for the glove box, one arm around Henry’s waist to keep him from falling. With one hand, he grabbed the box and shook one foil packet into Henry’s waiting hand.

One day Henry would prove that he could put one on with his mouth. But not this time.

In a few breathless minutes, Henry was positioned on the tip of Darryl’s cock, slicked with all the lube the condom itself had to offer, with a little vaseline they’d found for good luck. Henry braced his hands on Darryl’s shoulder.

‘Okay.’ He breathed, ‘Go easy, okay?. Let me handle it.’

Slowly, Darryl slid into him as he sank down. Their moans mingled all the way; Darryl’s low groan with Henry’s gasp as the satisfying stretch overtook him.

Carefully, barely at all at first, Darryl began to move his hips, working their bodies together until he was sliding in and out of Henry, digging his fingers into his hips just shy of roughly. Henry stopped caring about anyone who might be wandering around the barn at this hour. Every expression of praise, verbal or otherwise, that bubbled up he let out, and Darryl worked harder to make sure he didn’t stop.

‘You feel so good.’ Darryl growled against his neck.

‘No _you_ feel so good.’ He argued, indignantly complimentary even in the state he was in.

After some time like this, Henry got to the point where holding himself up on Darryl’s cock was too much. Tapping out briefly, and trying not to feel his age, he collapsed onto Darryl’s rapidly moving chest, nuzzling into his skin.

‘Didn’t you say this car had reclining seats?’ He whispered.

Needing no more encouragement, Darryl flipped their positions, laying Henry against the driver’s seat before pulling the lever to recline it almost flat out. Big hands found Henry’s thighs and pushed his knees to his chest.

‘Is this okay?’ Darryl asked.

‘Yes, oh my God, ye-’

Henry cut himself off with a yelp as Darryl pushed back into him, laying his body almost flush with Henry’s as he rocked their hips together. Henry wrapped his legs around Darryl’s back and dug his fingers into his shoulders, focusing everything on the sensation in his core, the tension building higher and higher as Darryl slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked his leaking erection until everything built closer and closer to climax-

Henry screamed Darryl’s name as ecstasy flooded his body from the point of contact to the tips of his fingers and toes. All he knew in that second was the feeling of flesh on flesh, the string of unfocused and filthy words spilling from Darryl’s mouth above him as he gave a few sharp final thrusts and then slowed gradually to a quiet standstill filled with panting.

As soon as Darryl had caught his breath he was already glancing nervously around them, peering surreptitiously out of the windows.

‘You don’t think anyone could have seen us, do you?’

‘I don’t care!’ Henry replied incredulously, still laid out on the driver’s seat, ‘I’ll have time to care in a minute or so, just let me linger in it for a bit.’

‘Right.’ Darryl softened, turning his focus away from the window and kissing Henry tenderly on the lips. ‘You’re amazing.’ He said, smiling in a way that was almost unfamiliar, it was so uninhibited.

‘And you’re wonderful.’ Henry returned, wincing slightly as Darryl pulled out and produced a pack of baby wipes from the side compartment to clean up Henry’s stomach.

Henry gave one last groan as he stretched out his legs, then quietly hummed some sweet tune as he started dressing.

‘Are you gonna stay?’

He turned around. Darryl had his underwear on and he looked so vulnerable sitting in the passenger seat. Henry smiled.

‘Certainly.’ He replied, and picked up Darryl’s polo from where it was laying. Instead of handing it over, he pulled it over his own head before climbing into Darryl’s arms. Whatever sleep they had left that night, it was bound to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say the condom mouth thing is a reference to the literal show. The dads make throwaway jokes and goddammit I listen.  
> Also I have no idea whether the Honda Odyssey has fully reclining seats and I don't want to know.


End file.
